Numbed
by Ashla Ice
Summary: There is a saying, "The loneliest people are the kindest, The saddest people smile the brightest." These words perfectly sum up Everest, PAW Patrol's newest. An ice coated, petrified story lies beneath her hyper self. When there is a chance it could all come back, with Jake no where in sight to help, Everest finds herself tied in a war - inside and out. [MarshallxEverest; rated T]
1. Chapter I

Numbed:

Author's note: I do like Everest a lot. I can relate to her constant need to eat :} There haven't been much fanfics with her as the focus - heck, there aren't many episodes with her as the focus! So, I've decided to make a long, tragic, emotional, action packed fanfic which includes her backstory and everything (Marshall being hurt, physically or ((or and)) emotionally is a trend on fanfiction, it seems; so i may do that too.)

So, here you go! Here is **NUMBED**.

* * *

Everest was adjusting well to her new home.

It had always been cold and lonely up where she came from, but here... While it was still cold alright, Jake gave her a new world of love and light. Meanwhile, as a member of the PAW Patrol, she always enjoyed adventure and rescuing. She also enjoyed seeing Ryder and the pups - from stern, by the book Chase; to inventive Rocky; to goofy Marshall... Everest really liked Marshall. Really. Really liked him...

...

... Anyways, back to the mountain.

Today was exciting all right! She worked on rescuing on the mountain. A climber had lost his little nephew in the snow, and Everest was instantly on it, following the scent of the boy's scarf.

It took a lot of tracking, and Everest knew that each second gone by was a one percent decrease on the toddler's survival. Her boundless energy and iron determination kept her going as it started snowing hard.

Everest found a cave where the child's scent led her. Inside, she was happy to find the child.

Not happy about his condition though.

The poor brunette was shaking violently. All he had was a coat and boots. Everest knew it would be a bad idea to try to take him all the way back to Jake's; too risky with how heavy the snow was falling. She resorted to going just outside and digging through a mound of snow as a makeshift shelter. She led the child into it and pressed her warm fur against the four year old, attempting to keep him warm.

She had done this before, when she first met and rescued Jake. Although, it was odd, she may have never told him - but it was really _Jake_ who saved _her_. It was Jake who pulled her out of her darkened, bitter, freezing life before. Everest shuddered when she looked back. White, frosted hills with no companions whatsoever - aside the penguins, but they never did much for her - left her isolated, alone, sometimes terrified.

Everest was forced to wait as a storm ragged outside her den. She did her best to keep her toddler warm, pressing against him as he wailed on her shoulder. He wanted to go home.

Everest had to admit, even now she felt down without Jake here. There were only a select few who could keep her head above the icy waters of her secret, haunted, pastlife. Jake and... Marshall.

Everest's eyes lit up, she had no idea what time it was, but... she was able to contact Marshall through her pup pad. The child had fallen asleep under her, and while her weight and fur combined kept him warm, Everest was finally feeling the cold nipping at her skin.

Shuddering, the husky pressed her pup pad, "Marshall?" she whispered, "Marshall?"

Instantly, the sound of... something crashing... came through; followed by a shocked "Ryder needs us!"

Everest couldn't help but chuckle, "No, silly, this is Everest!"

More crashing, although much more muffled, was heard. Marshall, who sounded quite groggy, moaned, "Wh-what time is i-THREE O'CLOCK IN THE BLESSED A.M.!"

Everest had to muffle her collar, as to not awaken the sleeping toddler, "S-sorry, Mars-shal. It's that late, huh?"

A sigh was heard from his side of the comn, "Yeah... It is..."

Before he could say anything else, Everest blurted out the situation, "Marshall, it's storming and I'm stuck in the woods with a toddler, keeping him warm, at three in the morning!"

Marshall's voice now sounded a lot more alert, "Do you need help, Ev?"

Ev was the nickname he'd given her. Everest personally enjoyed it. Everest shivered, "It- it must be arow-ound zero-o degrrr-ees out here. Marshall, y-you are the- m-m-medddical pu-uup... Wh-at d-do-o I-"

"-Don't pani-" another bang was heard. "-Ow! ... - just don't panic." Marshall took a breathe before continuing, "Okay, you have to make sure that kid is warm enough, and that he isn't developing a cold or worse..."

... ... ...

It wasn't another five hours later, a lot of it conversing with Marshall, until Everest woke the surprisingly healthy child up and led him through the woods to Jake's house. Everest was exhausted by the time they reached the skiing hills, Everest was shivering violently. If she was in poor condition, she knew she had to get the child back to the cabin. Luckily, she saw Jake talking to a youth group who came on a field trip. As much as she wanted to race up to him, she kept her composure, "Jake!" she called.

Jake seemed to light up like a Christmas tree, he turned and instantly raced up to her, "Everest! Girl!"

He saw the child and scooped the poor thing up, beaming at his pup, "You saved the child! Good girl!"

Everest, despite her vibrating, managed to stay on her feet as she wobbled to the safety. Everest felt like she was going to faint by the time she got inside. She hubbled over to her pillow and fell on it, quickly drifting away to the sound of Jake taking care of the young boy.

The dreams that plagued Everest's mind were what followed her sound slumber.


	2. Chapter II

Everest was evermore haunted by the memories that pillaged her dreams. Nightmares swirled in her deep sleep. It was how long until she woke up in a start, instantly on her feet, terrified for only a moment. Even if the words were inauditable, she screamed.

Everest instantly raced from the living room to the kitchen, grinding to a halt as the adrenaline died down. She saw the feet of her owner, Jake, and began to come too...

She just was noticing her head felt heavy, like a bowling ball, and her nose was quite runny. Screaming herself awake had not helped her scratchy throat, which felt worse of all. Weary eyes, still shadowed with her nightmares, looked up to see Jake looking down at her. As he cooked a pot of chicken noodle soup, he smiled.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Everest. Did the rescue experience give you nightmares?" Jake stirred the pot more, scooping out a nice chunk of chicken and holding it out for her. Drooling, Everest stood up as a trick, rewarded with a delicious, soothing, mouthful of broth drenched chicken.

Jake smiled in approval, putting the spoon in the steaming pot as he bent down to her, scratching her ear. Everest now was back to reality. Even if they were heavy, her eyes at least shone with the innocence and hyperness she usually carried. Jake lifted a small portion of her cap and felt her forehead.

He playfully pulled the cap down over her eyes, Everest squirming and giggling to get it straight again, as Jake spoke, "Ooh, so you DO have a pup cold. Staying out in that weather was pretty bad for you."

Everest frowned, "I took shelter, but keeping my rescued friend alive was top priority."

Jake stroked her back, "Well, you handled the situation very well, I'm proud of you!

Everest grinned happily.

"I took care of the kid, now he's with his family again." Jake got up and pulled something off the counter. He set a bowl of water and cold medicine down in front of her. Everest recoiled at the sight of the medicine, but took it anyway. As she lapped up the water, she listened to Jake.

"Marshall came up earlier and-"

Everest spit her water out, "Marshall! Oh my gosh, I told him I would contact him when I finished! I was so tired I forgot!"

Jake smiled as he bathed her in affectionate strokes and ear scratches, "No hard feeling, dudette, he checked you over while you slept, said you already were developing a nasty puppy cold."

Everest blushed at the thought of him checking on her while she slept, "How long was I asleep?"

Jake stood up and returned to his soup, "About a dozen hours, you were out all day yesterday. Its six P.M. now. Ready for a delectable serving of chicken noodle soup, perfect for colds!"

Everest smiled as he dished out two bowls of soup, leaving one in her eating area of the kitchen for her, taking the other to his table.

As Everest ate her soup happily, the house phone ran. Everest lifted her head from the soup, just to see Jake got to it first, "Hello?"

His usual, calm and cool expression changed in that moment. He leaned against the counter, rubbing his forehead, "Oh no! Really? Wha- how?"

Everest ate much more slowly, her attention mostly on Jake, who sighed. "I'll-I'll be right there! Wait for me!"

Everest stopped eating as Jake hung up, "Oh no, Everest!"

"What's wrong?" Everest whispered.

Jake face palmed, "Family emergency downstate. My aunt Chelsey is sick, sick, sick." He took the house phone and dialed a number again, "I have to leave NOW! But I can't leave you here by yourself."

He lifted his phone to his ear, pacing back and forth. Everest watched, catching onto the reality of the situation quite well.

"Ryder, dude, it's Jake! Mind doing a favor? I need you to watch Everest for me. I have a family emergency downstate and I can't take her."

A small smile crossed his face as Ryder replied. Jake nodded, "I'll be anywhere from several days to several weeks, I don't know how long it will be."

He listened to the phone more, and then smiled, "Ryder, you rock! I will repay you somehow, honest. Thanks, man!"

Jake hung up, Everest slowly walking up to him, "Jake?"

Jake bent down to her, smile faded. "I'm sorry I have to do this with you sick, but Aunt Chelsey is allergic to dogs, I can't take you. Ryder is going to watch you - at the lookout - is that okay?"

Everest did not want to leave Jake ever, like ever, but she understood him well. Besides, she would be staying with the pups in PAW Patrol! She smiled, "It's totally fine, Jake."

Jake scratched her ear again, "Thank you, Everest. I need you to pack and head out now, I know this is sudden, but I have to get there pronto."

Everest nodded, "Ice or snow, I'm ready to-" she sharply turned away, a sneeze escaping her. She was met with a hug from her precious owner and friend, "Love you, Everest. Be a good girl, take care of yourself."

Everest returned the hug, sniffling. Jake was taking this just as hard as she was, inside. They would miss each other dreadfully. Jake finally broke the hug and stood up, "I'm packing now. You better get on a role too." Jake smiled down on her, Everest let out a hoarse bark before running off.

Everest had all but forgotten about her nightmares, her past, now. They were in the way back of her mind as she got her pup house/ snowmobile ready for the trip to Adventure Bay. The nightmares, soon enough though, would be all too real...


	3. Chapter III

Author's note to reviewers:

\- Demberway: Thanks! :) This is meant to be more of an Everest story with MarshallxEverest in it, rather than a MarshallxEverest story. However, this still has MxE (let's do that for short xD) in it! I have my moments plotted! Mwah-ah-ha-haa! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

\- Thank you to the peeps who are following this story. You guys all rock! Please, throw me some reviews? I want to know how I'm doing and what you think!

I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

~ Ashla.

* * *

Everest enjoyed the ride down. The breeze cleared her nose up, allowing her to smell again. Soon enough, she found herself driving into the lookout. She barked, sniffling before jumping out. She smiled when she was met by Skye.

"Everest! Hi!"

Everest beamed, "Skye, I'm so happy to see you!"

The girls hugged before Skye led the husky inside, "You are always welcome to visit! Come inside!"

The rest of the pups were inside, still cleaning the lounge. Skye chuckled and flipped, "They're so slow... Hey, guys, guess who's here?"

Everyone stopped and stared at Everest, "Hi, Everest!" they all called.

Chase took on a professional posture, "Nice to see you, citizen. If you ever need anything, just ask."

"Okay! Thank you, Chase! Hi, pups!" Everest beamed.

Marshall, much to everyone's surprise, didn't trip over anything as he walked up to her. A wash cloth was just hanging on his back, an amusing sight. He smiled, "Welcome to the lookou-" a yawn escaped him before he could finish.

After several seconds, Skye yawned.

Then Chase.

Then Zuma.

Then Rubble.

Then Everest.

Then Rocky. "Dang it, Marshall..."

Marshall nervously chuckled, "S-sorry."

Everest knew why he was so tired. "Marshall, sorry for keeping you up all night; then not getting back to you."

Marshall chuckled, "Oh, it's fine! We've had emergency night calls before."

Everest smiled, the frosty pup looking into his warm, burning eyes. She didn't even notice Skye's "aw" behind them.

Rubble threw a remote in a drawer, "All done!"

Indeed, everything was tidied up now. Marshall tilted his head towards the door, "Need help unpacking?"

Skye coughed behind them, joining the conversation, "I'll take care of that. Marshall, remember you were going to help Ryder in the kitchen?"

Marshall tilted his head, "No?"

Chase scoffed and retold the lines, "'We need cold proof foods this week. I can help if you like.'"

Marshall still seemed confused, "I didn't mean-"

"-Hop to it!" Skye told him, walking out. Everest shook her head, amused, and followed Skye out.

* * *

As Everest lead Skye to where she parked, they conversed well.

"So, Marshall can cook?"

Skye chuckled, "No, but I was put in charge of taking care of you and stuff. I'm the only girl, and you may need a girl to help."

Everest nodded, "Yeah, I guess I do..."

She could tell that maybe, Skye had another part of the explanation left unsaid, hidden. Everest shrugged it off and the girls got everything set up.

It wasn't long before they were done and came back inside. Chase and Rubble were watching Rocky and Zuma dueling in an epic battle of Pup Pup Boogie. Zuma smiled at the girls as they walked in, "Hey, giwls, wanna pay Pu-"

They were all set back when a loud rumbling echoed across the room. The bean bags vibrated, shelves shook, and even the television snapped off.

Rubble scrambled behind Chase. Zuma and Rocky immediately raced into each other's arms, and Skye positioned herself in a posture low to the ground.

Chase was shaking, "E-ea-r-earth-qu-aaaaaake!"

Everest blushed, "Sorry, that was my... tummy..."

Rocky and Zuma fell over in pure amazement. Chase and Skye spoke at the same time, "Wut?"

Rubble came out from behind Chase's back, laughing, "Oooh... I knew that! No fear-"

Everest's stomach rumbled again, the electricity came back on. Rubble just screamed.

Chase rolled his eyes, a sly smile on his face. Everest just kept blushing...

Marshall burst out of the kitchen, "Any pups hunger-ray-ray?"

All paws pointed to Everest.

"We must satisfy the bear with food..." lightly whispered Rocky.

Marshall chuckled sympathetically, "Good thing we've got dinner ready."

Rubble licked his lips, "Ooh, food!"

Ryder came out with two trays of steaming soup, "This chicken has some spice to it, prepare for runny noses."

Marshall and Ryder served the pups their food. Into the meal, everyone was content - especially Everest, who realized she could smell again!

"So, Everest?" Rubble asked, "Are the slopes in top condition?"

Everest's tail wagged like crazy when the slopes, her home, was brought up, "Of course they are, Rubble! You think I wouldn't take care of it, silly?"

Excited and content, Everest erupted into a speech about the slopes. Her excited, talkative side was something PAW Patrol got used to, and even enjoyed. As Everest happily ranted off her recent rescues, a dark thought stuck around the back of her mind.

Would she ever get to go back?


	4. Chapter IV

Author's notes to reviewers:

 **Notice** : a lot of reviews, for some reason, are filtered to my trash in my email (I can still read them, but I don't get updates) they also don't pop up on the review box for this fanfic. Apologies if I missed anyone.

\- Matthais: Yeah, we don't see enough of Everest and Jake in fanfiction. I loved writing them in chapter two! I also liked Marshall's contagious yawn. xD Chase was all formal and stuff partially because it's in his character to be the mature and "military" one, but the "citizen" line was a joke (apparently a failed one.) Thank you!

\- RWJ: Thank you! And I will!

\- ChaseandMarshallFan: Thanks! :)

\- Zero: Moar chapters are acomin'! I'm happy you like this so much!

\- PBJ: Thank you! Next to Marshall, Everest is my favorite!

Okay, next chapter de angst starts! Yaayyyyyy! :D Enjoy the last chapter of care-freeness (I know that's not a word, I don't care, lol!)

Btw, I do think tornadoes are cool (to be admired from a great distance!)

~ Ashla.

* * *

After dinner, everyone decided to have a Pup Pup Boogie face off. Right now, Marshall and Rocky were heading off. Skye and Everest cheered them on; they were neck to neck in points.

Skye looked to Everest, "You want to play next, Everest?"

Everest liked the idea, but... "I never played before, what do I do?"

All eyes stopped and turned to her.

Rocky's eyes were as big as dinner plates, "You never played before?"

"Like, eva?" Zuma asked.

Rubble sniffled, "I'm sorry for you, Everest, really."

Marshall beamed, "You don't have to!" the dalmatian turned to Everest, "Hey, Ev, want me to teach you how to play?"

Everest giggled, he was the one pup not taking this negatively. "Yes, please?"

Marshall let out a nervous chuckle before motioning her to come to the dance mats. Rocky set up a new game and left to sit down.

Marshall took a position on the left mat, "O-Okay. Make sure you are at the center of the mat. If you move to the top or bottom it will make your paw steps lose accuracy. Stay in the same spot so you can touch all the keypads with equal reach and effort."

Everest went to the center part of the map and copied his posture. Marshall then went through some basic dance movies. Everest easily noticed how nervous Marshall was. Why was he this jumpy? Everest followed his lead, taking it on easily.

"I-I'm doing it!" Everest cried, "I'm doing it!" and she let out a victorious howl.

Marshall was grinning ear to ear, his confidence showing, "See? It's easy! Now..." he got up on his tail. Everyone ducked and covered their eyes.

... "TAILSPIN!"

Cowering, the other five original pups watched him spin around and around like a tornado vortex. Marshall easily lost control and crashed right into Everest. They were both spinning around and around now. Chase whimpered, "It's an EF5, repeat, EF5. Take cover!" he buried himself under two beanbags.

Thankfully, Marshall and Everest had a cushioned landing. They both fell on their backs against the unoccupied beanbags at the other side of the room.

Everything was silent.

Everyone came out from their hiding places to find Marshall and Everest still recovering. Everest was the first to come to, shaking herself as she got off the beanbag. "Again!"

Everyone burst out laughing - except Marshall, who was attempting to stay standing up as he got off his beanbag, "Hold the phone; Ryder needs a bus; no, I hate pink dolphins in my pup pack; pianos are great for pulling trucks from pup's ears; I might puke."

He fell on the ground again. Surely enough, he was turning green.

Chase chuckled and walked over to help him up, "I'll take him to Ryder."

As he helped Marshall up, he mumbled more none sense, "Chocolate is great on parsley; stay away from that daisy; I don't need hot sauce on my toast, thanks, mommy..."

Mommy.

That word took Everest back to memory lane. Unfortunately, those memories were somewhat dark. Before Everest could get all angsty though, Skye raced up to her, "Want to play against me?"

Everest turned to her with a cocky grin, "You're on!"


	5. Chapter V

Everyone was amazed at Everest's endurance and energy, taking on every member of PAW Patrol (aside Marshall, who was puking into the bathroom toilet) and won against three members. After Everest lost against Zuma (of course,) the pups decided it was time to head for bed. After finishing the game, Rubble asked her, "How could you dance for so long? With a cold? And just keep going?"

Everest grinned, "Oh, the south pole can do things to a pup..."

More than any of them knew.

While they all got ready for bed, Everest's mind swirled with thoughts of a certain person - two to be exact. Everest knew that if she wanted to sleep that night, she would need to call Jake.

After brushing her teeth, Everest walked up to Ryder, who was checking one of many computers at the top of the lookout. "Ryder?"

Ryder turned to her and smiled, "Hey, Everest, are you enjoying it here so far?"

Everest entered that playful puppy posture, "Great!"

Ryder chuckled, "Good!"

Everest pulled herself up again, losing her smile, "Would you be able to... Um..."

Ryder bent down to her, listening carefully.

Everest gulped, "Are you able to call Jake? I want to say goodnight to him."

Ryder nodded, "Of course. I'll call him now."

Ryder whipped out his phone and swiped to Jake on his contact his list. He pulled his phone up to his ear, leaning against the wall and tapping his foot.

After several minutes, a smile flashed across his face, "Hey, Jake, this is Ryder."

A muffled voice was heard from his phone. Ryder replied, "Everything is completely fine! Everest wants to talk to you before hitting the hay though. That okay?"

A moment later, Ryder bent down to Everest again, "Here you go!"

Everest's tail whipped as Ryder put the phone against her ear, "Jake! How are you? How's aunt Chelsey? Did you make it yet? What kinds of exotic foods are downstate? When-"

"-Woah, whoa, whoa, slow down, Everest! Slow down!" Jake chuckled. While he sounded like his usual self, he did have exhaustion in his voice.

Everest giggled, "Heh heh, sorry... How are you?"

Jake moaned, "Eehhhh... Not so awesome. Aunt Chelsey has a terrible memory - like elder people typically do. Someone has to stay with her, like live with her, to keep her together. My sis Jane is trying to get legal stuff taken care of so she can do that. Until everything is cleared up I'm sticking around here. I'll hopefully be back by a month at the most. Is that okay with you?"

Everest did NOT want Jake gone for a whole month! No way! She knew how selfish it was to ask him not to though. His poor aunt needed him more than her! Reluctantly, Everest cheerfully replied, despite the anxiety growing in her, "You're totally fine dude, you go rock at taking care of her!"

Jake let out a sigh of relief, "Great! Everest, you rock! Could you please let me clear this up with Ryder?"

Everest was almost shaking at this point, every fiber in her screaming to ask him back. She knew better though. "Okay. Thanks for the heads up. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Jake called.

Everest nodded to Ryder, "Jake wants to talk to you."

"Thanks, pup." Ryder pulled his phone back up to his ear, "What's up, Jake?"

His smile faded. "Oh, okay... No, it's fine." Ryder chuckled, "You must have your work cut out for you! Night!"

Ryder hung up and turned to Everest, "Looks like you're staying with us for a while."

Everest did her best to hide the nervousness and fear in her eyes, flashing him a fake smile, "Yeah! Guess so!"

* * *

Everest felt even worse than before, knowing Jake would be gone for a while. She could not calm herself, even though she was reminding herself Jake _would_ come back.

Everest was enjoying the breeze outside, even if her separation anxiety was making her vibrate. With slow footsteps, she walked towards her pup house. On the way, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Ev! You alright?"

Everest turned to see Marshall just outside his pup house. He obviously looked worried.

Everest switched on her happy, hyper side. "Hi, Marsh! I'm okay! It's just a bit chilly right now."

Weakest excuse ever. They both knew Everest's thick coat made her pretty much abominable against the cold. They both knew she was faking it.

Marshall could see through her, and Everest saw it on his face. Marshall let it go though, "Okay. If you need anything, just ask."

Everest nodded, "Night!"

As she hopped to her pup house, Everest considered his hidden offer. Could she come to him with her issues? Not even Jake knew about why she was so fearful of him leaving her. Thing was, Everest trusted Marshall. She could tell him. Could she?

Tired and run down by her cold and Jake's news, the rescue pup circled around her pillow several times before laying down. She uncomfortably fell inside a fear filled sleep.

Everest whimpered, tossed turned, and mumbled in her sleep. Several hours had passed and the mental trauma never stopped.

 _Everest pressed the radio buttons multiple times. Trying, just trying, to get a response._

 _"Dad? Daddy?"_

 _She hit it again. Tears streamed down her face._

 _"Daddy? Daddy please? I need you! Daddy! Daddy!"_

 _She called until her voice gave out. Nothing but static was given to her in return._

Another blood chilling scream echoed across the night as blue eyes flashed open. Everest's heavy fur was sweaty and rustled. Everest bolted out of her pup house, terrified and helpless.

For several moments, more memories flashed before her eyes. Crimson red snow. The gourge. Her cries against the swirling winds. Being alone.

Alone.

Everest blinked, tears falling from her bloodshot eyes. In another second, her mouth creaked open.

She emptied her stomach's contents onto the driveway, all her cold symptoms coming back at once.


	6. Chapter VI

Author's note:

Okay, I admit, I do feel like this chapter was maybe a little forced. I tried balancing a lighthearted, adorkable banter with a darker dialogue - it was pretty hard! I've been worried about characterization since chapter one. I think I was actually able to write Everest well in this chapter, but Marshall proved to be more of a challenge. I'm trying to write in third person limited (only focusing on one character's thoughts and emotions) but I kind of broke it in the first half. Dang it...

So anyways, after this chapter action will be rolling in! Yay! :)

To reviewers:

\- Matt: You are welcome! Thank you so much for the compliments, I didn't expect chapter 5 to blow people away! Yeah, I was writing the flashback thinking "totally cliché, not cool" lol! I've been trying to keep info on her backstory very limited up to this point, so yeah.

\- PBJ: Thanks! :)

\- C&MFan: Why do I always torture my favorite characters? Thank you :)

\- Demberway: I thought a nickname thing would be cute xD Of course Marshall keeps getting nervous close to his crush! That's Marshall! Thank you! :)

\- MarshalB: Thank you! I know these chapters are mostly lighthearted and stuff, so to make sure people know it's the same story the summery says, I'm like "a little foreshadowing here, a darker line here..." Now things should be getting more serious. Thanks again!

Oh, one more thing! I've listened to several songs writing this, and I've decided to share one song per chapter. I really won't explain how these songs inspired me, I'll just post the band and song title and leave things up to your interpretations xD

\- Blindside: " _This is a Heart Attack_."

Thanks for reading! :)

~ Ashla.

* * *

Everest's plight was far from unheard.

She was soon inside the lookout, most of the pups talking amongst themselves at the other end of the room. Marshall was testing her temperature though, just now taking a thermometer out of her mouth. Ryder pet her soaked back, holding a barf bag in his other hand as she coughed. She started vomiting again after her heavy coughing, Ryder was right there with the bag.

Everest was a teary, shaky, snotty, vomit-y mess.

Even while all of this was happening, she cried. Her physical condition pushing her to her limits already; she desperately needed to somehow let out her desperate struggle. She did it through bawling. Just bawling. She shook violently, visibly shivering like crazy. Snot gushed out of her nose; her fits of coughing then barfing never stopping.

She didn't seem to be getting any better either.

As far as the pups and Ryder knew, she was crying for a good reason - but what? They never had seen her like this before, and they all wanted to make her better. How to do that? They had no idea.

Marshall read his thermostat and turned to Ryder, worry over Everest's agony written on his face, "It's a fever, all right. Her cold became a flu. How it escalated so quickly is beyond me."

Ryder pulled her barf bag over her mouth again, "Thanks, Marshall. Could you get another bag?"

Marshall twitched as he raced to get a bag then came back with several. He tripped in his rush, dropping all the bags at his owner's feet. Ryder picked one up and tied the old one before tossing it in the trash can, "Thanks, pup."

Marshall walked over to them; Everest had finally stopped barfing and now looked at Marshall for a moment before squeezing her eyes shut; more tears rolling out. Marshall got up on her cushion, jumpy but seemingly determined to support her. Everyone was surprised when he snuggled next to her, giving her a hug.

Everest's eyes flashed open for a moment, and then she returned his embrace. Shivering still, she buried her snotty face into the fire pup's shoulder. Marshall didn't react negatively at all, he only held her closer.

Ryder smiled at the sight of them pulling together and got up, "I'll get some medicine for when she calms down."

Marshall looked up to him, "Due to her hot and cold flashes, I would suggest keeping her in here tonight."

Ryder nodded, "You're the medical pup. Do what you gotta do."

Everest was sobbing now, refusing to let Marshall go. She needed this, a shoulder to cry onto. Everything was all too much, she needed escape. And here was the perfect thing. For a little while more, she kept her place and emptied herself of tears. Anything going on outside this bubble was dead to her now. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Before she even opened her eyes, Everest noticed how cold she felt, the headache, the stuffy nose, and her stiff posture. She opened her eyes, surprised to find herself still in the lookout's hangout area. Sunlight beamed through the windows, making the room warm and bright.

Everest yawned, stretching across the bed. She felt terrible, absolutely terrible. She kept everyone up on night one; she was a burden.

She was not able to wallow in guilt for long though, as she noticed someone watching from across the room.

Seeing that the husky was awake, Marshall's ears perked up. He smiled and got up, rushing over to her, "Morning, Everest!"

Despite everything, a smirk appeared on her face. "Is this going to be a thing? You watching me sleep?"

Marshall skidded to a halt, blushing, "Um-uh - no?"

"Good thing," Everest growled, "I don't like being watched."

Marshall's eyes widened, he took a couple steps back.

Everest giggled, "Nah! Just kidding! I couldn't harm you in a million years. You're so skittish, you wouldn't let me."

As they laughed, Marshall jumped up on her cushion, "Looks like somebody woke up on the odd side of the bed this morning."

The two pups chuckled more as he checked her forehead, "Anything I can get you? Chicken noodle soup?"

"Believe it or not," Everest replied, "I'm not hungry."

Marshall scoffed, "Yeah, that IS shocking..." he looked up, an idea forming." Hey, at least take some medicine."

Everest nodded, "Okay."

Marshall gave her a medication that would help her sleep, recovering faster. After gulping it down, she curled up in a fuzzy ball, "Thanks..."

Marshall nodded, "You are welcome!"

When he turned to leave, she mentally screamed.

"Wait!" Everest called. Marshall froze in place; she continued, "Stay with me?"

Marshall turned to her with a smile. He seated himself next to her, watching her as she looked on in a type of despair. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Marshall asked.

Everest whimpered, "I kept you all up last night, worrying about me..."

Marshall, surprisingly, chuckled, "Oh, that's okay. We've had this before. Zuma had his night terrors when he first came here, Chase developed insomnia that one week, I occasionally sleepwalk... It's okay!"

Everest smiled up at him, "You're so sweet..." she then looked on again; to something distant in her memory, something dark. Lost in shadow.

Marshal laid down again, "...Do you want to talk to me? Something's wrong."

Everest found herself wanting to so bad, but... fear told her not to. She sighed, "I-I want to, but I'm not ready yet. You know what I mean, right?"

Marshall nodded, "Of course. Just pull me aside when ready."

Everest moaned, tears forming in her eyes. She was so happy Marshall was here for her, with her. "I will admit one thing right now..."

Another long sigh escaped her. "I don't want to be alone. Not anymore... Anything but being by myself. I-I just can't do it that way- I-"

Marshall put one of his paws on her's. "Everest."

They looked each other in the eyes.

"You don't have to be alone anymore."


	7. Chapter VII

The worst of the flu was within the first week. Everest spent most of the time inside, either sleeping or watching the television. She barely ate, her appetite lost for several reasons - the flu itself as well as her longing for Jake. This didn't stop her from having fun though; she enjoyed playing board games or just talking with the pups. Skye brought out the girly girl part of her; teaching her to use nail polish and mascara. Ryder and the pups also enjoyed telling her of adventures they had before meeting her - how Rocky won the Puptacular, the time Chase filled in for Rubble when he injured himself.

And for action for the day, Everest always enjoyed Marshall's elevator crashes when the rest of the patrol was called.

After a week, signs of recovery started to be seen. Everest didn't have a runny nose anymore, and her appetite was slowly returning. Ryder switched her from sleep medicine to day time ones. Everest didn't participate in any running games or sports, but she was getting outside again.

Everest still had a sore throat and headaches, but her nausea had finally passed. It was a sunny day, and Marshall took her down to the beach. They lounged around the docks, talking about some of the adventures PAW Patrol had there. They were soon joined by Capt. Turbit, who showered them with sea legends of merpups and sea dragons. Everest found out she was the first pup to try the captain's tentacle, octopus, jerky stuff... thingies... jerky. Of course, she loved it (hey, she also loved liver! Was this a surprise?)

It was a relaxing and fun day; Marshall was never called to the lookout for any emergencies. It was several hours into the local adventure that Everest noticed the obvious: they were alone.

All week, she excuse after excuse to herself for not telling Marshall her story. Whether it be she was even a bit tired and wanted to rest to Marshall watching the TV as she walked up to him.

Really, her reasons were that she was so afraid to. Somehow, this damaging awkwardness kept going for this long without either of them talking directly about it. But now, here they were; the perfect opportunity to explain her ongoing pain to Marshall.

Everest watched him as he splashed the waters from the high tide as he hung off the dock edge.

 _Here I go_ , she thought, _here is where I spill the beans_.

Everest finally brought up the courage, opening her mouth to talk when -

*Bloop, bloop* "PAW Patrol, to the lookout! Urgently!"

Of course.

Marshall was instantly alert, pulling himself unstably up, "Ryder needs u- **wooOOAAH**!"

Marshall's clumsiness struck again. Now he was swimming as fast as he could to shore, coughing, "Ryder needs us!"

Everest giggled, secretly admiring his resolve to get there as fast as possible. Still, Ryder's call for the meeting rang in her mind. He sounded quite serious.

Everest called to Marshall, who was shaking himself dry on the beach. "Don't mind me, I'll catch up!"

Marshall flashed her a smile and raced off, tripping over a shell as he ran. Everest was off duty due to her sickness, but she could already tell her team would need all the help they could get for this one.

* * *

Everest was already running back to the lookout, but her headaches kept pulling her pace down. She sighed as she turned to a street that led directly to the town hall.

She could hear the sirens from there.

Eyes widening, Everest made way in that direction, realizing the emergency was there.

Around the town hall, cones and yellow tape had been set up. Behind them, Ryder and Rocky were inspecting shattered glass. Chase came out from the building, telling Ryder something. A crowd had developed around the area, gasping and whispering. As Everest made way to the borderlines, Chase looked to the crowd and raced down, speaking through his megaphone.

"Everyone, remain calm, we have the situation under control!" Chase saw Everest and put his megaphone away, walking towards her. "Everest, you snow safety protocol and basic medical stuff like CPR, right?"

Everest nodded.

Chase pulled the tape open to her in, "Then get inside!"

Everest nodded before slipping through, minding the shattered glass from the broken windows above as she made way through the doors.

Inside, it was a disaster.


	8. Good 'Ol Boring Author's Note

Okay, so this chapter has made VERY slow progress… so… here's just an author's note for now.

Chapter eight is indeed a challenge; I know what I want to write, but… I already tried several times, for some reason I accidently keep deleting it. Accidently. Every time -_- How does it happen? Like, really! It doesn't save! So anyways…

Like my new fanfic cover? I made it myself! I do think I need to make a different text though…

I didn't post my song (soundtrack thingy?) for last chapter, so here it is now:

Ilia, _As Winter Stays_.

Notes to reviewers:

Matt: Thank you! You shall see what happened… Thanks for the thumbs up on characterization and Turbot! xD I know that flashback from chapter five was cliché to death, but I'm trying to swerve past cliché stuff over here. Glad to hear my reasons for Marshall being there for her (not only his crush, but his status as medical pup) worked well!

MarshalB: Thank you! : ) I will add Marshall doing for medical stuff with her, prepare for cuteness up ahead!

Dizzie: Thank you! I agree, we need moar nice stories with Everest!

Red Omega: What?

Flame: I have my plans for ChasexSkye teases here and there, but not everywhere. I'm writing with first person limited through Everest (at least trying) so these hints won't be everywhere, left and right.

Guest who suggested what Flame said: ^

Guest who liked chapter six: Thanks! ^_^

C&MFan: Thank you!

Once again, trying to work on chapter eight! I wanted to give my replies to your reviews beforehand though. Thank you for reading this! ^_^ I will be deleting this chapter file and adding the song and review responses to chapter 8 once I get that written.

~ Ashla


	9. Chapter VIII

_Author's note:_

WOW! Was I really gone that long? Wow... Anyways, I'm back with more _Numbed_ now! Yay!

Soundtrack thingy of the day is Falling Up's "Moonn and Sixspence." Yeah... it's de villain's chill song, yeah!

Enjoy this chapter! :)

~ Ashla

* * *

 _Uhh, Chase_ , thought Everest as she surveyed the scene before her eyes, _you don't got this under control..._

Debris lay everywhere. Glass was shattered; the floor was coated in dust. Fog made of dust seemed to replace the oxygen in the room. While most of the room was emptied, two stretchers were against the left wall. A third stretcher was further down. Everest saw that all these people had breathing masks on, their professional suits and ties all but ruined. There was a pup, working so hard to help them all, who had no mask on; he was wrapping a blond man's bleeding leg.

It was Marshall, and he looked awful. His fur was already frazzled, his pup tag crocked off its perfect angle, hanging sideways on his vest. Marshall paid no attention to his own condition though; finishing his bandage and racing to the next stretcher, checking a Hispanic woman's pulse.

Everest stood there, barely breathing, just taking the scene in. It was either her cold or the dust - or both - that made her sneeze though, announcing her entry.

All eyes darted to Everest in that moment. Marshall's ears perked up, "Ev! Think you could help?"

Everest nodded and walked over to them. She felt like she was walking through Jake's forest on a foggy morning. She knew the place well, but...

When Everest reached him, Marshall whispered in her ear, "Thank you for coming..."

Marshall sounded exhausted, it broke her heart.

Everest looked at him, determined, "Tell me what you need, I'm here."

Everest majorly served as the one fetching odds and ends for Marshall's use. She also found herself checking on people while Marshall worked on one. Everest would also wipe his cold, sweaty head with a cloth from time to time. Everest never saw him this serious before. He was professional, grown up, putting these people's lives as top priority in this mission. Everest was proud of him, but she worried about him running himself out.

Chase walked in as Marshall and Everest were both giving a moaning man painkillers. Chase sighed, "It was a tear gas bomb, all right. It just happened to cause this much damage.

Everest's eyes widened, "Who would do such a thing?"

Chase shook his head, "We can't find footprints, his scent, or anything, but..."

"What?" Everest asked.

"... This is another dog. I know, cause-" Chase grimaced before continuing, "He marked his territory."

Everest winced, "Gross... Weird. He left no clues BUT that."

"Yeah..." Chase sighed, "Ryder and I are stumped."

Marshall called from the end of the line, the third stretcher, "Any luck calling the ambulance?"

Chase nodded, even if Marshall was inspecting a bandage that blood soaking through it, "They'll be here anywhere from five to twenty minutes."

Marshall walked over to them, an honest fear in his eyes, "These people need help NOW..." a hint of a growl was heard.

Marshall turned head down, to remove those bandages and re-check the wound.

"Marshall," Chase called. Marshall stopped and looked back to him. Chase smiled, "You're doing a great job. Just a little bit longer."

Marshall nodded, some new energy formed, as he walked back over.

Everest followed after him, asking him what he needed her to do next.

Once the ambulance took the injured people to the hospital, Marshall and Everest were given a moment's respite before all pups were called to clean the steps and above windows while Ryder and Chase investigated inside.

Marshall and Everest stuck together, wordless as they took swept dust and dirt to where Rubble waited with his truck. Marshall had tripped twice in their first trip though, and Everest suggested he work in another area. Thus, Everest and Skye were hauling buckets of debris to Rubble and Rocky's cars. Skye was full of energy, as usual, and back flipped as she set her eighth bucket down, "Get this? Girls are doing the heavy lifting! Ruff! Ruff! Yeah!"

Everest giggled as she set her own bucket, a bit larger than Skye's, down. She looked back to where Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma were cleaning the area. "We're making progress!"

Rocky was inspecting things at the trucks end, "The mayor was one of the ones immediately sent to Adventure Bay hospital, alongside five others. They weren't seriously hurt, so they managed it themselves."

Skye's ears dropped, "Nothing like this has EVER happened here before..."

Everest nodded, "Yeah, I haven't been here too long and wow..."

The girls turned back to the site where Ryder and Chase stood now.

"This guy didn't leave behind any easy hints. He marked his territory, letting everyone know he WAS here, but..." Ryder was in thought, "We'll have to call a meeting at the lookout when we've cleaned up here."

* * *

Over the next several days, the Patrol tidied up city hall again. Mayor Goodway was back almost instantly, her arm in a cast. She was dedicated to her city and wouldn't leave it for too long. Meanwhile, Ryder and Chase patrolled the village at mealtimes and once a night. They worked at home, studying what clues they could scrape up - urine and some tuffs of amethyst colored, thick fur. They sent it all to a clinic to to DNA tests, and they constantly re-searched the cite of the bombing.

The other pups, after their week long effort, offered their help when needed. Rocky and Rubble were installing an improved security system in the entire town to ensure better safety - a scenario like this would not happen again. Skye and Zuma took part in the patrols; Skye observing from above and Zuma checking the beaches and oceans. Marshall helped Everest towards a full recovery at home, and they both made sure the lookout didn't lose its touch. Jake and Everest called each other once every other day; but the calls were short since Jake had a lot in his care. Everest pretended to be her usual happy self, but she was missing him even more. She even started crying herself to sleep...

Two weeks after the bombing, a meeting took place in the lookout tower. Everest took her place next to Marshall, all seven pups firmly in their spots. Ryder rubbed his eyes, run down from the last several weeks, and spoke up. "Pups, I have some bad news."

They murmured amongst themselves, worry taking over. Ryder waited for them to quiet down, "I don't know how, they don't know how; but they LOST the samples we gave them before they were shipped to the clinic."

Chase lowered his head, "We don't have any solid evidence of who this guy is aside pictures of the town hall after attack. What do we do?"

Ryder crossed his arms, sighing, "I guess we wait." Ryder waved his hand towards Chase, "Cause he's still around."

Chase gave his report, "More scent marking have been found at the bridge, farmer Yumi's, and the hospital yard."

More murmurs, filled with shock, were heard for a minute or so. Rocky spoke up, "And no criminal reports have been filed? No tapes of some stray wondering around."

"Nothing." Ryder replied.

Skye spoke up, "So we're just going to wait until his next strike?" she asked in disbelief.

Chase, who seemed to know what she was thinking, replied. "Not necessarily his next brutal attack, Skye. Just a very solid sighting."

Skye let out a huff, but calmed down, "We just can't let the investigation come before the safety of Adventure Bay."

Marshall's eyes lit up. "Speaking of which..." he stepped forward.

All eyes were on him.

"Ryder, sir?"

Ryder nodded, "Speak, Marshall."

Marshall nodded, "That bombing proved something I had to learn the hard way. It took effort to help three people, what happens if something even more catastrophic happens? I can't be the only EMT pup on this team, we need help."

Ryder looked into the distance in thought. Everest looked back on the scene herself. At the end of the day, Marshall seemed exhausted and burnt out. Even if Everest had helped him, he was still fizzled at the time.

Then Everest realized something.

She was the snow pup - only needed one time at a year. In spring, summer, and fall, she wasn't needed. True, she had a mountain to maintain back at home, but her winter rescues never got in the way of that. Everest already knew a handful of medical stuff. Could she train to be an EMT? And was this the only reason she was considering it? Or was it another excuse to find herself by Marshall's side.

Ryder hadn't even spoken yet when Everest too stepped up, "I can train to be a medical pup."

Everyone looked at her, surprised for a moment. Ryder looked on her with a small smile, "We could do with another pair of medical paws. Are you sure you're up to it? We would also need Jake's backing on this."

Everest nodded, "I could use medical skills during rescues in the mountains as well... so I don't have to call Marshall at three in the morning."

Both of them blushed lightly. Ryder took another moment's consideration before pulling out his phone. He was smiling now, "I guess I have a phone call to make..."


	10. Chapter IX

**Author's note:**

To reviewers:

\- C&MFan: Thank you!

\- Red: Me too! xD

\- MarshalB: ;)

\- PBJ: It's coming soon! Secrets will come out! Mwu-ah-ha-haaa!

\- Wolf: Yes! Comments on my OC villain! Yes! My villain _does_ have nerve...

Song of the chapter: Red: Darkest Part

Enjoy this quick chapter! :) We're really close to discovering Everest's story after all these hints now! :}

~ Ashla

* * *

"You sure about this, Everest?"

Ryder and Everest were looking in the phone screen to Jake.

Everest nodded firmly, "Of course! I really don't have as much use as a snow pup when it's not winter. I- uh, also do want to help Marshall."

Jake chuckled lightly, "I can tell."

Everest's blush grew bigger, knowing what Jake presently saw through her.

Ryder chuckled, "Marshall will be the pup training her. I'll be putting her on duty in a week or so, but it'll take her a while to learn EVERYTHING. Marshall took a year."

Jake nodded, "Take any time you need, dudes."

Everest perked up, "Any updates on your aunt, Jake?"

For a moment, some type of crest fallen expression passed through his face. Jake offered a sad smile, "We haven't been able to get anywhere. Jane ran into another issue with her inner family at home, we've been set back on time. A lot. I'm stuck here a while, dudes."

An attempt at a laugh was made. Everest could tell, she could just tell, that there was more to this story than he said. Jake was leaving some type of very important detail out. Jake looked to Everest through the screen, "You gonna be good a while longer, Everest?"

Everest didn't respond. She didn't seem happy go lucky like the other calls. She stared into a distance, lost in sad thought. Her eyes darted to Jake, then away again.

This time, Jake's voice sounded more firm. The firmness was in a need to know though. A need to understand his precious pup was still fine. "Everest, are you okay?"

They looked each other in the eyes, expressions saying the same thing. Whatever either of them were hiding from each other, they knew details and stories were being hidden out of site from the other. All those nights crying herself to sleep, feeling miserable; her separation anxiety, which came from memories long before they met.

She could tell Jake somehow saw it.

Everest refused to crack. She refused to admit weakness. She never wanted to make him feel guilty for all of this. Everest gulped before giving him a shy smile, "I can hang around a while longer."

Jake gave her an appreciative, but heartbroken smile, "That's my girl. You rock, Everest. Love you!"

Everest felt tears coming up. She closed her eyes, holding them back. Her tail wagged, her usual hyper smile taking over as she opened happy eyes. It was so, so machine like... Like a device switched to different options. A machine, covered in rough wires. A circuitry growing worse each day, about to snap.

"I rock! You rock! Good luck, Jake!" Everest giggled.

It was an act played oh so well. No person would be able to see past such marvelous acting. Yet, somehow, by the emotions this conversation pulled, they could tell. Ryder knew it was a fake, Jake knew it was a fake, Everest knew it was a fake. They knew, yet never addressed it at Jake signed out, "Good luck, Everest! Stay cool, Ryder."

Ryder saluted as Jake hung up. Everest finally let out a sigh, filled with all the anguish she ever felt. Ears fell, tail dropped.

"I miss him... I'm sorry, I just do."

She was met with slow ear scratches from Ryder. "How long have you played this game, Everest?"

Everest looked up at his sorrowful face. She made a deep confession within that moment. "As long as you've known me."

* * *

Everest and Ryder reentered the meeting room from downstairs. Like stone, all the pups were still in their respective spots; clueless of Everest's admittance to Ryder. Ryder stood in front of them all as Everest resumed her place next to Marshall. Everest knew she would have to tell him... very soon... but first thing was first.

"Everest, step forward."

Everest did so.

Ryder smiled at her, "A pup who knows pain should know how to heal it." he whispered down to her before speaking aloud, "Everest, I hereby make you EMT in training! You have agreed to learn both at home and on the field, and I trust you will fulfill this well."

Behind her, all the pups cheered. "Yay!" "Go Everest!"

Everest's tail wagged at a tornado's speed, tongue out as she grinned ear to ear. She felt honestly happy for the first time in several days. Everest would take this responsibility seriously. She forced herself to stop wagging as she resumed her professional position, "I will, Ryder, sir. You can count on me."


	11. Chapter X

**Author's note** :

Aaaaaaand the chapter we've aaallllllllll been waiting for! Backstory time! - ... Kinda. Btw, a threw in a reference to "Pups Save a Friend!"

Yes, a know, I'm kinda a troll for only explaining a portion for this chapter. Torturing readers: authors love it, fans hate it. :/

To Reviewers:

\- C&N: Thanks!

\- PBJ: Mwu-ah-ha-haa!

\- Red: According to this chapter, Skye sees it! xD Thanks!

\- MarshalB: Wow! Really? Thank you! I shall continue to write this (hopefully) well! *Salutes*

Soundtrack(?) of the day: " _Bitter_ " by 12 Stones. (totally Everest's backstory song!)

Enjoy the chapter:

~ Ashla

* * *

After the meeting dissolved, Marshall walked over to Ryder and Chase to talk. Everest could only watch him.

She had to tell him.

Ryder knew more about her now, but the information he knew was puny. Everest knew that she had reached breaking point. She needed to let Marshall in on her...

As she stood in the distance, watching, a voice came from behind her.

"Stalking much?"

Everest's eyes widened before she turned to face Skye, who was giving her this smirk.

Everest blushed, "Uh- no- I-"

Skye giggled, "No worries! I do it too..." she looked back to where Marshall and Chase were, talking alone. Chase playfully swatted a nervous looking Marshall's arms.

Everest had realized what every single human (and pup) on the face of Adventure Bay knew a while ago - Chase and Skye had this thing for each other. The way Skye looked at him with this longing, Everest saw it again.

"Why not tell him?"

Skye steadily turned red. She looked at her, then back to Chase. "Uhhh..."

Everest rolled her eyes, sitting down. "Never mind."

For a moment, silence passed. Then Skye spoke up, "Fully recovered then?"

Everest grinned; her tail wagged wildly, "Yeah! Marshall did a great job patching me up."

Skye nodded, "He may not ever say anything like this himself, but he's an amazing medic. He's always lacked this sense of confidence, but... he's stronger than even he thinks."

Everest nodded, watching as Marshall smirked and threw some playful banter back to Chase. He was strong, yet... the story of that time he ran away from the team had been a shocker to her. Why would he have thought himself unfit? After everything he'd done for them?

Everest shook her head, "Does he always need confidence boosts?"

Skye scoffed, "Not always. But there are those times we'll notice him hit an 'emo streak' as Zuma calls it."

Everest nodded. Now, she was itching to get to him. Finally, the conversation between him and Chase broke up with laughs and a goodbye. Everest leaped for the opportunity, before Marshall could walk over to where Rocky and Zuma were.

"Marsh?"

Marshall's left ear lifted upon hearing Everest. Marshall turned to her with a nervous smile, "Hey, Ev."

Everest sat down next to him, prodding her front paws uncomfortably. She had... no idea how to start this conversation.

Finally, Marshall broke the silence, "What's wrong."

Everest looked to the ground for a moment. "Um... you said I... could... p-pull you aside when- ready?"

Marshall nodded then tilted his head towards the elevator, "C'mon then!"

As the two went there, Marshall told Ryder they would be back soon.

* * *

Soon enough, they found themselves sitting at the shore of the pond close by the lookout.

Marshall waited as Everest collected courage, letting the water run through his paw as he stuck it in the shallows. For a moment, Everest considered going back. She forced herself to stay though. She'd come too far to back down now...

 _Here goes nothing..._

Everest looked away from him, towards her reflection, and spoke.

"I wasn't always by myself in the arctic. I was actually born there. I had two other siblings, but- they didn't make it. My parents always said they named me 'Everest' because how strong I was. I never really paid any notice to death, the story of my siblings never got to me. The first time I really understood it was... mom."

For another moment, that face engraved in her memory like words in iron came back to her. Everest finally chocked up.

"My parents were both rescuers. My dad was the one out in the field while mom was the medic. I take after dad's joking and outright trollish personality. My mom hated it, always lectured us and told me to do my chores, inside, for once. I wanted to be outside though; I just never connected with mom until that moment- she-"

Everest closed her eyes, that horrid memory taking over.

"We originally had two bridges connecting our igloo to the rest of the snowy hills - over that gorge. Mom was going over the unstable one to rescue this climber... neither of them made it..."

The bridge shaking, her mother looking down in fear before looking towards her family one last time. She smiled for them, all her love and care showing before-

Crack...

Everest finally shed some tears, "Whe-when she fell... it was like a change between day and night for us. I was suddenly inside all the time. I cleaned the entire igloo daily, like she always nagged me to. Dad, he just... shut down... like the very life in him was sucked out."

Everest had to take a moment. She wiped her tears away. For the first time in this conversation, a sob escaped her. She forced herself not to look weak, at least she tried. A grim expression came across her though when she whispered, "No sooner than that was it _his_ turn..."


	12. Chapter XI

**Author's note** :

Part two of the backstory! Yay! Aaaand I ended the chapter on a sweet note, always nice. So yeah!

To reviewers:

\- C&M: Thanks!

\- PBJ: Aaaaaaand about to get sadder ;(

\- MarshalB: Everest stories always rock, we don't get enough of those. Thank you!

\- Wolf: Indeed. :P

\- MLPKG: Thank you! :)

Song/ soundtrack/ thingy of the day: Skillet: "Monster (Unleash the Beast remix)" the remix has slightly different lyrics than the original, which fit better with this fanfic I think. That's why I'm suggesting that and not the famed original.

Btw, know my one-shot story _In My Arms_? I'm thinking of turning it into a Jake and Everest one-shot series. What do you think?

~ _Ashla_.

* * *

 _"I'll be back, Evy, I promise."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"Just- ... Don't make a promise you can't keep."_

 _"Oh, like I wouldn't!"_

Everest sighed, watching Marshall watching her. He looked shocked by her story by the look in his eyes. He remained calm though, patiently letting her cry, vent, pause, and cower. So far, she had lost her mother, her siblings, and then...

Another one bit the dust.

"Dad received a call two weeks after mom passed from his brother. Dad's experience in wilder rescues was needed in a mission of some type. Dad was still grieving over mom, but he decided to go. He packed up, pat me on the head, and went out."

Everest curled up in a deep ball, her fur rustled, eyes distant, as she muttered, "he never came back again."

Marshall's legs shook for a moment, but he waited for her to continue.

"It- it was a nightmare." Everest admitted, her voice breaking in desperate pain, "I waited for so long... I called through the radio constantly. He- he never-..."

Everest couldn't stop the floodgates now, tears raced down her face.

Marshall took a step forward, "Everest."

Everest raised her voice, a type of bitterness peeking through. "It was torture! I could swear I was insane! I paced endlessly in the igloo, I hated it. I only went there to sleep anymore. I walked so much outside my paw pads bled. I-I just screamed at the wind sometimes!"

 _The wind howled, she just screamed back. Into the night, she cried. "Is anyone out there?"_

Everest rubbed her head with her paw - an act of distress adopted from watching Jake.

"It was so lonely! I couldn't stand it! Only a month ago I had two, loving parents - then - Oh!"

She covered her tear filled eyes with her paws. "Weak! I'm weak! Can't be strong for anyone! Jake knows, he knows I'm scared now- his-his-his fa-ace said-"

Everest was stopped dead in her tracks. There Marshall was, pulling her in a warm embrace. Everest could have said a million other things. How she despised her igloo, the heights of her phobia of separation, her fears of Jake never coming back... but no. She could say nothing. She only cried.

She didn't know how long she stayed there. She let all her weight fall on the dalmation holding her. They lay down on the grass. Everest buried her head in his chest as sob after sob was emitted. She no longer could play "happy." She no longer could hide behind another smile. She no longer could be strong to save another's worries. She indeed reached her breaking point.

She felt lucky to have a friend like Marshall. A friend who accepted her pathetic, true self and rolled with it. His "emo streaks" Skye mentioned had pricked at her curiosity. Was he anything like her? He always seemed happy himself. Everest was intent on knowing; but for now, in her current state, she could only weep until her emotions ran dry. Once the bottle of tears was emptied, exhausted she rested a while more.

The only sounds heard were the wind and rustling leaves.

Finally, Everest lifted her head. She was shocked to see Marshall's eyes bloodshot. He had cried right with her. Everest could only manage two words, "I'm sorry..."

Marshall gave her a small smile, ears lifted, "It's completely fine. We all need moments like this."

He was met with another hug. Everest felt his paw on her head. She heard him chuckle warmly. In the dawn of a night of tears, Everest herself smiled.

And more questions entered her mind.

Those questions would have to wait though, as Marshall broke the hug, "Want to head back?"

Everest nodded. As she stood up, life seemed to return to her. Her playful banter, directly from her father's side, shone through as an idea formed in her mind. She darted towards the lookout, calling behind her, "Race 'ya!"

"Hey!" Marshall called, "No fair, you started first!"

Of course, with her head start, Everest was victorious in the race. Once Marshall caught up, panting, he tossed a wad of grass at her, "Cheater!"

Everest smirked, "Can't prove anything."

Another tuff of grass was thrown at her. Everest threw it right back. Thus, a war of throwing tiny, green plants at each other began. They dodged, ran, and threw wads of it back and forth. Eventually, it became a light wrestling match. They just laughed as they faked grip holds and punches. It all stopped in an instance though when-

"-Having fun?"

Marshal gasped, instantly sitting up; Everest cried out in shock. Marshall blushed, "Ryder!"

There Ryder was, arms crossed, with a smirk on his face.

Marshall stuttered, "Uh-um-well-uh-"

Everest blushed, "Maybe?"

Ryder chuckled, "I bet a bath would be fun too, eh?"

Marshall and Everest took one look at each other, and laughed. Their legs were grass stained, their entire bodies dirt covered. They looked to Ryder and nodded.

Ryder bent down to them and rubbed their grubby heads, chuckling. "C'mon, then..."


	13. Guess Who is Back?

Guess who's baaa-ack? *Dodges tomatoes*

Ello, Ashla is back! So yeah, I kinda left an awesome story hanging… I may finish it. One day. Fifty years later.

Lol, I still hope to continue fanfiction-ing(?) though. I have ideas for more fanfics for several other fandoms from Star Wars Rebels and RWBY (which is getting really dark) to more "kid's shows" like Team Hot Wheels (please tell me I'm not the only person who loves it.) Of course, I plan on continuing my PAW Patrol fanfics as well, but it will be REALLY SLOW because I'm quite busy now. *Plays the "I'm so Busy" song from VeggieTales.*

So yeah. Hi.

~ Ashla.


End file.
